


And the Walls Kept Tumbling Down (in the City that We Love) ~ FanVid

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid for the story by the same title by Butterfly Ghost and Ride_Forever<br/>Music Pompeii by Bastille</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Walls Kept Tumbling Down (in the City that We Love) ~ FanVid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And the Walls Kept Tumbling Down (in the City that We Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397014) by [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost), [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever). 



> Thank you for writing such a powerful story... I hope you enjoy your video.

<http://youtu.be/urAa5fFvnn0>

 


End file.
